


this is the new year (a new beginning)

by cinderlily



Category: Pod Save America (RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: Jon doesn't know why he walks up to the cute guy.





	this is the new year (a new beginning)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from A Great Big Sea. 
> 
> Thank you Celli, for reading. <3

It was a New Year’s Eve party, which was Jon’s version of hell. A college one just added a new layer to it. Tinsel and cheap beer seemed to be everywhere. But he’d promised himself that he was going to start doing things like this. He wasn’t much for parties, but he was sick of having the same two friends in the Math department, who were dating. 

Plus, he needed to get laid badly. Despite the plethora of guys in the department, he had yet to meet another gay man. The LGBTQ+ community at this college was lacking.

He had no idea why he walked up to the hot as fuck guy at the party, he probably could have blamed it on the alcohol but was barely one beer deep, and he was not a lightweight. Either way, he found himself standing there in front of him for about thirty seconds before he realized that words were a necessary part of the whole ‘meeting people’ thing. 

“Hey,” he said, and he swore his voice cracked, but the other guy didn’t say a word about it. 

Instead, he smiled at Jon as he’d just said the best thing on earth. “Hey. If it isn’t the famous Lovett… that’s you, right?” 

His heart did something funny. “Yeah, that’s me. Now I feel weird… should I know you? Have we met?” 

The guy shook his head and then pointed over to where Tommy, Jon’s friend from Stats was seated with a beer and a few people around him chatting. “The King of the Castle has talked about you.” 

“Has he now?” Jon said and looked towards Tommy with a glare he hoped that he could feel. He didn’t flinch or look over, which meant probably nothing happened but he was working hard on his powers of the Force. Someday. 

“All good things,” the guy said. 

Jon smirked. “Oh good, he’s been lying.” 

That brought out a laugh from the guy that made Jon’s stomach do a flip. It was loud and raucous, and maybe the beer had done something because he was a little light headed. 

He swallowed and tried to not think about the way that his shirt gapped when he laughed, and he could see some pretty fine pecs underneath. “I… uh… Well, I feel at a disadvantage here.” 

“Jon… Favreau. No relation.” 

“FAVS!” Jon said, thankful. He HAD heard of Favs, though Tommy hadn’t told him that the guy was a Greek fucking God who had a slight gap in his teeth and the best eyes he’d seen in a while. Granted, Tommy was painfully straight, so it was probably not something he thought about, yet Jon thought about it. 

Favs smiled back at him. “See, not so much of a disadvantage. You are a math major?” 

“Yeah,” Jon said, blushing for no good reason. “Lame, I know. I like that it’s in order and everything has an outcome if you work hard enough on it.” 

“Well, I am Poli Sci, so don’t worry you have me beat,” Favs chuckled. “At least my parents haven’t changed my room yet.” 

Jon grinned. “I doubt that will be an issue. Are you going into politics or are you going into the private sector?” 

He could picture Favs as a Senator, quite easily. He had that stance about him. Or maybe a Civil Engineer? He wasn’t sure. He could easily be someone in power. He had that kind of energy around him. 

“I… want to be a speechwriter, I think,” Favs said. “It’s changed a few times. But I love writing, and I love a well-written speech, so I’m going to try. But I think I have to work up to that. It’s not like I’ll be working for the president anytime soon.” 

“You could be a Senator,” Jon blurted out. “You’ve got the Kennedy vibe about you.” 

Favs eyes went wide, and he busted out another of the fantastic laughs. “Thank you?” 

“What? You _don’t_ look in the mirror in the morning?” 

“Tommy said you were funny,” Favs said, swigging from his beer bottle. “But he didn’t say you were blunt.” 

Jon shrugged. “Yeah, I try and hide that in class. I figure he’s pretty tame, might as well not scare him away. Do you know how rare it is to find a guy NOT in the Math department taking Stats for fun?” 

“I think he’s started taking it for baseball, then realized it was not going to help him at all,” Favs said and looked at his bottle. “I’m out.” 

Jon’s heart sank a little at the idea that he was about to be ditched, but Favs grabbed Jon’s empty cup and looked at it with a frown. 

“You’re drinking that shit on tap? I think it’s Natty Light. Follow me,” Favs said, as he moved through the crowd. He found a little area that had a few chairs and ‘DO NOT ENTER’ sign, which he moved one of the chairs from and offered Jon to go past it. He then replaced the chair and led him up a weirdly tight set of steps to the second floor.

It was weirdly quiet to the point of almost eerie, he could still hear the annoying thumping music from downstairs, but it had muted to the level of almost like it was a few doors down. 

“Tommy keeps the good stuff in his room,” Favs explained, opening the door to Tommy’s room. It was neat as a pin. He’d just figured that all college rooms were messy, his sure as hell was, but it was cleaned up and the bed was made. 

“I wouldn’t have called him for a neat freak,” Jon said, casually. 

Favs, who’d grabbed two beers out of the fridge and was uncapping them with a ring on his right hand, eyed him. “You are one of those guys who’s room looks like a tornado hit it, aren’t you?” 

“Here’s the thing…” Jon started thinking maybe he could wiggle out of that truth. He thought about it for a second and shrugged. “I mean, small tornado. Barely a tornado. I have other things to do, you know?” 

“You sound like my little brother,” Favs frowned. 

Jon smirked. “Great, because that’s exactly what I was going for. I just thought that downstairs, ‘Hottest guy at the party, I want him to think of me as his annoying brother. Awesome!’” 

“My brother isn’t _annoying_ , just messy,” Favs said and then paused. “Did you just call me the hottest guy at the party?” 

Jon had kind of hoped that he would get away with that. He never got away with anything. “I'm just honest and scientific. Go downstairs and try and find someone hotter. It would be a statistical impossibility.” 

“Are you flirting with me with stats?” Favs blinked.

Jon squared his jaw. “Possibly.” 

“Wow,” Favs said, but he laughed. Not a cruel laugh as far as he could tell, but it didn’t feel like a ‘Why didn’t you say something sooner, allow us to mess this neat bed up?’ laugh either. 

“Do you want to go back downstairs?” he hazarded, feeling the muscles in his neck tighten. He didn’t see Favs being an aggressive guy, but the slight chance that he still lingered over the room. 

Favs shook his head. “There is nothing to do down there. I’d been standing by that stupid tree for a half hour before you saved me… I’m not much of parties. I usually don’t come at all but I’m in town and the idea of being by myself on New Year’s felt worse than being uncomfortable on New Year’s.” 

“EXACTLY!” Jon said, possibly too loud. Thankfully he didn’t spill his beer. “That’s why I came. I mean. Tommy’s a nice guy, but I spent the last semester with a guy and a girl I got to know because they took all the same classes as me. Then they started dating, and now I am Captain Third Wheel. It’s awkward. I needed to branch out but… how?” 

Favs went to the bed and sat on the edge, tilting his head to offer that Jon join him. Jon tentatively crossed the room, looked at the tiny desk chair but ignored it. “Growing up is weird, man. I mean, I had friends in high school, I feel like I have more acquaintances now, but I’m cool with that. Don’t even ask about dating. That’s been a train wreck.” 

“What is this ‘dating’ you speak of?” Jon said, sipping his beer and looking out the window that was just to the right of Tommy’s bed. It showed the night sky. It was completely clear for once. He liked it. 

Favs laughed. “I don’t know if I consider you luckier or not. I dated a girl for two years, then she was expecting to move in, and I freaked out.” 

“Two years was too soon?” Jon said, sipping his beer again to avoid the disappointment of the word ‘girl’ in that sentence. It figured. 

“Not really, more than that it was so permanent. It was signing a contract for at least another year, and once that thought hit me, I realized it wasn’t fair to stay with her. There was more I wanted, you know? Experiences and life moments. I want to be _excited_ to move in with someone for the first time.” 

Jon nodded. “I was dating a guy in high school. He was a Junior when I was a Senior. He kept talking about coming here after he graduated and I realized that I didn’t feel like I wanted that if he was just coming here for me. THAT was a fun conversation.” 

“How’d he take it?” 

“Okay enough,” he said. “He let me know I was a total dick and one of his siblings would kick my ass, but he got into Yale and is now kicking ass and taking names so…” 

Favs eyes went wide. “Yale? He almost gave up Yale for here?” 

“That’s what I told him!” Jon said, his free hand flailing about. “If we were meant to be, which I don’t think we were, just try finding gay kids in high school sometimes, he would be able to do long distance. He refused long distance, so I tried to do the best thing for him, you know?” 

Favs hummed a noise of approval. “So, you date guys?” 

“What made it obvious? Me telling you that you were the hottest guy in the room or the whole thing where I genuinely dated a guy?” 

“I, uh, I dated a guy for a short time last year,” Favs said, his voice tight in a strained way. “You know, for a few weeks.” 

Jon had no answer for that. He drained his beer, that was well over halfway gone either way and put the empty on Tommy’s side table. He licked his lips and looked at his fingernails, trying to think of the least weird way to ask, ‘Would you kiss me?’ Instead, he looked at the beer as he talked. “Oh cool, never saw you in the Rainbow Room.” 

“Rainbow Room?” 

“We call the LGBTQ+ community center the Rainbow Room as it has less spelling involved.” 

Favs raised an eyebrow and chuckled. “See in my line of major. We don’t mind spelling.” 

“I’m studying MATH,” Jon reminded him. “Besides, you didn’t answer my question.” 

“I went once,” Favs said, his eyes locked on the beer in his hand. “For about four minutes. Then I ran. Pretty literally. I didn’t know anyone, and I was worried someone would see me. It was all new. The guy I was dating, Jamie, had dumped me the day before. I figured it would help. It didn’t.” 

Jon hummed. “You didn’t give it a chance to help… But now you can come if you want? I mean, you know me. I’ll introduce you around. You’ll love this chick Rachel. I mean, were I into girls and her into boys, I would date her. There are a few dickheads, but we usually butt them out on the low-key. It’s a safe space.” 

Favs looked over at him, eyes crinkled with a soft smile. “Thanks, Lovett.” 

“I live to serve,” he half shrugged. 

There was a long awkward pause, something that he hated in full rooms but even worse in quiet ones. Words bubbled in the back of his throat, none of them having anything relevant to the conversation. He thought about talking about Tommy, thought about telling him about his ex and how Ronan now texted him to speak to him about all the guys he was with and how Yale was apparently a breeding ground for ‘Gay Until Graduation’ or ‘Gay till my Senate run.’ 

But it felt weirdly impossible to open his mouth and break the silence. It felt like it was not his place to do. So he waited. He waited for what felt like at least an hour but was probably ten minutes. In that time Favs looked up out of the window, drank his beer and seemed to open his mouth to talk every couple seconds. 

At one point Favs grabbed another beer and put one in his hand. He wondered if he should say thank you, but again the room was too full of silence for him to breach it. He was thankful for the beer though if nothing else than as something to swallow around. 

Downstairs the noise started to settle, and he checked his phone. It was getting close to midnight. Five minutes. 

“Sorry, I’m not good at this,” Favs said, and Jon almost dropped his phone. 

He slipped his phone back into his pocket. “Not good at what?” 

“Uh,” Favs looked anxiously downwards. “The whole… trying to flirt thing.” 

Was he trying to flirt with him? Through what? Telepathy? 

“It’s still new for you,” Jon said. “Guys are different.” 

Favs let out a choked laugh. “Yeah, not so much with girls either. I tend to back into relationships.” 

Jon contained the ‘DEAR LORD HOW?’ Because he was aware he was what most of his boyfriends had called ‘cute’ and he worked that to his advantage when he could. He licked his lips, which were surprisingly dry. He had chapstick in his pocket, but he figured when a guy was anxious about flirting, the guy he was flirting with putting chapstick on might freak him out. 

Though he would not be adverse to kissing him... baby steps though. 

“Well, it’s almost midnight, we can just watch the fireworks if you want?” Jon offered. “I mean. We probably have the best view of someone throwing off fireworks somewhere. I can’t believe Tommy gets this view of the city…” 

He turned to look at Favs and found that he probably SHOULD have put on chapstick as Favs lips landed on his and Favs’ lips were soft and amazing, and he couldn’t imagine his to be as nice. He realized that, after a few seconds, he was not participating in the kiss, which was stupid. 

There was another moment of him not knowing what to do, but he slipped a hand up onto his chest and gave it his best. He was a little startled by the height difference. He’d had taller boyfriends, but not quite this taller and his head was at a different angle than he was used to. 

He let his tongue slip out to run along Favs’s bottom lip, and Favs let out a noise that was strategically made to make his dick call full attention. He shifted so that he wasn’t too noticeable. In his movement though, Favs apparently thought something different. With the skills of a wrestler, Favs moved Jon from seated to on his back in one swift move. 

Favs pulled back from kissing him. “Um, is this okay?” 

“No, this is not okay, I am completely devastated,” Jon deadpanned, shifting to press the evidence of just how okay it was into Favs hip. 

Favs returned the favor, not sure if it was to alert Jon of his erection or just for some relief as Favs did it once and then again with a soft little moan. Jon was pretty sure he would have that moan as his ringer and only feel slightly embarrassed. It was a beautiful noise. 

Then they were kissing again, soft sweet kisses mixed with a more intense kiss. Jon put his hand down and gently rubbed the outline of Favs’s rather impressive dick. Favs moaned into his mouth. 

Somewhere, distantly, he could hear cheering, and he thought he heard the popping of fireworks, but he ignored it. The bed was where his fireworks were. 

He wasn’t entirely sure why he’d walked up to the tall hot guy at Tommy’s party, but it was possibly the best decision he’d made. One that he enjoyed the next New Year’s Eve, and the one after that, and the one after that…


End file.
